channeltstfandomcom-20200214-history
Toxic Nation
Toxic Nation ''(later known as Intoxination and later still as Intoxicated Nation) was a team that entered The First Roblox War'' Arena competition. The team's only member, TOXiCOwNAGE, was famous on Roblox for making the first F1 game on his alt account, killermurderer1, who made only one appearance during the war as a sub''.'' The First Roblox War In the first round, Toxinator was lined up against Thing, a long double wedge robot with a spike located on the front. Thing, did however, have a loose side panel, putting it at a disadvantage against the highly impressive Toxinator, whose agression was high from the very start of the battle. However, once lured into the CPZ, Toxinator ''seemed to lose this agression and now ''Thing ''had the power, scooping up ''Toxinator on its wedge﻿. Thing ''charged at the pit with ''Toxinator ''in its grasp; at the last minute in perhaps the most epic survival of ''The First Roblox War, Toxinator ''dived away, sending ''Thing ''tumbling into the gaping Pit. ''Toxinator ''saw ''Lord Corneliouse ''in the next round, a robot whose spinning weapon managed to throw one half of the ''Spade Twins ''aside. The battle saw simple clashes and many attempts to overthrow each other, but ''Toxinator ''came out strongest on agression in a judge's decision. The Heat Final saw ''Toxinator ''lined up against ''Public Nuisance Mk IV, the robot who had seen both its previous opponents out of the arena. Toxinator, however, was prepared for this, and survived every attack. On many occasions, Public Nuisance Mk V ''attempted to throw it over the wall, but a combination of weight distribution and ''Toxinator's rear flywheel prevented it. Once again, the battle went to a judge's decision and - once again - the decisive point was in agression. This time, however, the judge voted Toxinator ''out of the competition. The First Extreme Wars ''Toxic Nation ''changed to ''Intoxication﻿ for Extreme, and came back with a new robot - Intoxicated Alligator. This robot had a working flipper which, unlike the other flippers, was activated on contact. Intoxicated Alligator was the first robot to oota another robot with a flipper in the time limit. Another thing to note was that Intoxicated Alligator could self right and run inverted, something Merlin/The Knightmare series of robots/Contrsictor and other robots in Robot Wars could do. Robot Wars: League The 2014 relaunch of TST Robot Wars was initlaly proposed by Connor of Team Intoxication. The Team, re-named to 'INTOXiCATED NATiON', entered with a new robot called 'INTOXiCATED ALLiGATOR'. Although the robot featured the same name as in Extreme, the robot was built from scratch and featured a different design. The main feature of the robot was the flipper which in testing, was seen to be the most powerful flipper entered into Robot Wars: League and it was even able to flip the house robots. Despite the powerful flipper, the robot was the lightest in the competition, weighing just 196.1 SGS. Category:Robot Wars Category:Robot Wars Teams Category:Robot Wars Teams Who Have Left The Competition Category:Robot Wars Grand Champions